transformers revision
by stranno
Summary: fan fiction faites avec l'aide de ma copine basé essentiellement sur les films transformers et de mon univers fictif (OC) mais aussi d'autres série. dans cette fan fiction il n'y aura aura pas de bumblebee, ironhide, etc mais des personnages qui n'ont pas encore été utilisés dans les films a part pour optimus, megatron et les autres grands méchants


Stranno : « Backfire, Perceptor a repéré un signal décepticon près de ta position, élimine le avant qu'il ne donne ta position ! »

Moi c'est Backfire, je suis un jeune autobot éclaireur. Du coup c'était à moi d'embarquer pour cette mission : trouver un lieu d'accueil sécurisé pour le reste de mon équipe d'autobots, en toute discrétion bien sûr. Cette mission me remplissait, comme on dit sur Terre, d'adrénaline mais je n'étais pas le seul à être arrivé sur cette planète, des drones décepticons rodaient sur la Terre.  
Notre mission était de protéger les habitants de la terre de ces décepticons qui recherchaient hostilement un habitat, après la destruction de notre planète. Une tragique destruction...

J'avais donc, atterri dans un grand espace vert avec de grands...euh...trucs qui font beaucoup de bruit avec le vent. Mon arrivée me secoua un peu et je dû vérifier que mes circuits étaient bien en place en lançant quelques tirs.  
Et c'est comme ça que je me suis attiré de la compagnie. Breakdown, une vieille connaissance... un décepticon colérique, un vrai bourrin. Il m'est insupportable, d'ailleurs tous ces décepticons le sont, et ils devaient faire la même chose que moi...

Cinq heures, la cloche du lycée sonnait... Une jeune fille de 18 ans nommée Mya sortit. Elle était plutôt grande avec des cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux bleus limpides. Lycéenne, elle n'avait jamais été bonne élève. Elle ne se souciais pas de son avenir, elle vivait au jour le jour. Jusqu'à cet évènement, cette rencontre…

(narrateur Mya)  
Je rêvassais encore en rangeant mes affaires. J'habitais près de mon lycée dans une banlieue. En moins de dix minutes j'étais de retour chez moi. De nature rebelle, je balançais mon sac à terre. Comme d'habitude je goûtais ce qui me passait sous la main. A chaque fois que le moment des devoirs venait, ma fainéantise habituelle m'indiquait de prendre l'air. Je prenais donc comme à chaque fois le chemin qui menait au parc.  
C'est un grand parc contenant beaucoup d'énormes arbres. Les gens circulaient d'avantage dans les allées suivant l'entrée, le fond du parc était calme et désert, ne laissant entendre que le chant des oiseaux. C'est là-bas que je me rendais pour être tranquille.  
Je pensais que la routine me tuerait un jour, alors je m'asseyais sur un tronc et m'imaginais dans un autre univers. Un monde désert de métal froid où j'étais tranquille. Un métal particulièrement luisant et résistant...

Je m'étais endormis, ma montre sonna, m'indiquant qu'il était 22 heures. Je me relevai de mon carré d'herbe quand j'entendis une détonation fracassante. Je bondis et courus dans la direction de la détonation. Je me pris un tas de branche en pleine tête mais lorsque je retrouvai enfin la vue, je fis face à une scène épique et hors du commun.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fiches ici toi ? »

« Oh rien j'ai juste senti ton odeur de métal en décomposition ! »

Deux robots géants se battaient. J'étais tétanisé, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant d'émotions d'un coup (ce qui ne me ressemblait pas), de la peur, de la stupéfaction mais aussi une énorme curiosité.  
L'un avait l'air plutôt agile et taquin, le second de couleur blanche avec du bleu et du rouge, était plus massif et impulsif.  
Le robot plus agile lança 3 tirs sur l'autre robot, celui-ci esquiva les attaques sans problèmes et elles atteignirent des arbres. Des armes… Je me demandais si ces robots n'étaient pas employés par l'armée pour des essais, mais dans ce cas ils ne devaient pas être dans un endroit avec des civils proches… Je cherchais une explication, en vain, rien de rationnel ne me vain à l'esprit.

Soudain un tire d'un robot toucha à nouveau un arbre et celui-ci s'écroula sur l'autre robot.  
Le vainqueur du combat s'éloigna de la victime, il avait l'air si fier de lui. Il parla :

Backfire : « Yahouu, ça y est captain, le décepticon est K.O. »  
Ces robots parlaient une langue que je comprenais, à ma grande surprise j'entendis une voix lui répondre d'un ton réprimant :

Stranno : « Bon travail ! Mais garde ton sang froid Backfire, nous ne sommes donc pas seul sur cette planète. C'est mauvais signe… Nous devons arriver au plus vite. »

Backfire : « Bien chef, je poursuis ma mission, mais oh, qu'est-ce-que.. »

Stranno : « Backfire ?! »  
Le robot s'approcha de moi, j'étais si terrifiée, j'avais envie de courir de m'enfuir mais mes jambes refusaient tout mouvement.

Backfire : « Euh… Salut ! »

Mya : « Salu..ut ! » dis-je en bafouillant.

Backfire : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toi ? »  
Là, mon caractère rebelle reprit le dessus, ce que je faisais ici… C'était plutôt à lui de me le dire.

Mya : « Tu me demandes ça, alors que je me balade tranquillement dans mon parc, et j'tombe sur des robots géants sortis de nulle part, et tu me demandes ça ! »

Backfire : « Euh, woulaaa, du calme... je disais ça gentiment. Nerveux celui-là! »

Mya : « Pardon ? Déjà je ne suis pas nerveuse et je suis UNE fille. »

Backfire : « Ok ok ok, euh comment on dit déjà.. A oui : « désolé ».  
Il me regarda intensément, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et me calma. Il avait des yeux si lumineux.

Backfire : « Appelle-moi Backfire. Je suis un transformers, un autobot éclaireur et je viens de la planète cybertron. »  
Elle l'interrompt.

Mya : « Un quoi ? Un extraterrestre… arrête, je n'y crois pas une seconde.»

Backfire :« J'imagine que ça doit être compliqué à comprendre pour un humain, tu ne me crois pas n'est-ce-pas ? »

Mya :« C'est quoi ce mépris « humain » ? Je suis persuadée que tu me racontes des salades là.»

Backfire :« De… quoi ? » dit-il complètement décontenancé.

Mya :« Rien c'est une expression, laisse… » (il m'exaspérait, c'est un robot et il se comportait comme un gas de mon école)

Backfire :« Expreque… quoi ? »  
J'éclatai en fou rire et lui expliqua. Et il rigola à son tour.

Backfire : « Ah ouai quand même, bizarre ces humains… »

Mya : « J'te le fait pas dire, je ne comprend pas moi-même ceux de ma propre espèce des fois… »

Backfire : « Je vois… enfaite non, euh bref bas c'est pas important. Regarde plutôt un transformer en action ! »  
Il se transforme en petit véhicule cybertronien.

Mya : « Waouah jamais vu ça, c'est tape à l'oeuil on a pas ce genre d'engins ici ! »

Backfire : « Sérieux ?! Ah mais oui c'est vrai... Stranno m'avait demandé de scanner un véhicule terrien pour passer inaperçu, raté…» dit-il d'un air ennuyé.

Mya : « Stranno ? »

Je n'eu pas de réponse.  
Il traversa les arbres. Je l'attendis une dizaine de minutes. Mes pieds refusaient de bouger , ses paroles me tournaient dans la tête. Soudain il revint.

Backfire :« Taddaa ! »

Mya : « ?! Oh tu as l'air différent ! »

Backfire : « Normal ! T'sais, c'est la première fois que je rencontre un humain. J'taime bien… Ecoute reviens ici demain, j'te présenterai mes potes et quelqu'un saura t'expliquer mieux que moi d'où je viens ! »

Et il partit en courant sans que je puisse répondre, se transformant en une moto à 3 roues de couleur kaki. Filant à travers les arbres, je le perdis de vue. J'en restais bouge bée. J'étais tourmenté, mais en même temps tellement bien, remplie d'une sensation étrange...

« Quelqu'un saura t'expliquer… » Je me répétais cette parole sans cesse en rentrant chez moi...


End file.
